Weiss Kiryu
"Pitter patter, let's get a'ter!" ''- Weiss Kiryu '''Weiss Kiryu' is a Nephilim; the offspring of both angel and demon. Alike his brother Atreyu, both have found themselves mysterious transported to the Sherwood Isles, specifically Sapphiria. After reconnecting with an old face, Weiss now travels in the company of Magnus Rathe. Biography The Beginning At the age of 6 the boy was taken when his powers began to surface, he was branded a freak; a danger to us all. So, the government under went rigorous testing to deduce that this boy is not of their kind, but instead something that could not die by mortal weapons. They tried, without end, to kill him, despite viewing him as an asset. He just woke up hours later. He could even generate lightning at a whim, as if his whole body was filled with a mighty storm waiting to get out. Another gift was his ability to absorb and manipulate energy including attacks, explosions and nuclear energy. The last of which he has no ability to control yet. He takes this new found energy and turns it toward fueling his own skills & abilities. "Ergokinetic," they called him. A gift from his angelic Father, Law Kiryu. The lightning came from the Demoness of Tempests; Estra Hallow, his mother. Young Weiss was born a twin to Atreyu Kiryu, his Windward brother of all intents and purposes. This information was all gathered from the boy, he was well versed on what he was, where he came from, and who his family was. He had two more siblings but he had never met them. He never knew them, just that they were out there some where. The Government green lit a program to test and train the young boy all the way through his years until he reached the age of 18. He learned martial arts, acrobatics, free running, and much more. His training was harsher then any worldly soldier, due to the difference in limitations for the Nephilim species. They were strong, fast, and intelligent. One day, soon, they hoped to harness him as a great weapon. Unfortunately for them, Weiss had enough of the isolation. He could hear whispers in his head of the outside world. Temptation led to his hastened escape by using the training he received and the powers he naturally had. Since their weapons couldn't kill him, no matter how many times they gunned him down, he just kept getting back up. They dubbed him the "Harbinger Of Storms," but that's simply a man-given title. For on his way out, he mercilessly slaughtered the men who brought him so much pain and torture. Weiss had begun to travel, attempting to find a place that he could appear as he was. Along his journey, he even acquired a little companion. One which Weiss shared his power with, in order to make the animal immortal. It would reach it's prime age and remain there, perhaps even changing all together into something new. It has the power to harness the same lightning as Weiss, but nothing close to his potential. It is a "support creature" and his most cherished friend, though the reason he is Weiss' support is he can charge him with a new store of energy with it's lightning. That and he would never wish to see the Wolf come to harm. The small direwolf pup was named Blue, for his electric blue hues. His pelt was white as fresh snow. It was much later after the disaster that struck the Kingdom of Britania where the Silver King was slain by the Devil Lord Sevarius Astaroth, the demonic Armada marched up from the bowels of hell and took the City of Ocala: head quarters to the Order of the Sword. It wasn't until the involvement of Sevarius' rebellious son, Daedalus Solomon, and the help of Weiss that they were defeated and the world was purged of one more evil. Now he has found himself transported to a new place in time: an alternate world. It is here he will face more tests and challenges to come. Appearance Weiss' hair is at a medium length and straight. Pure white strands that are layered to appear angled to favour being directed to the right side. His eyes glow a neon blend of turquoise and light blue combined while outside of using his power, however a bright luminescent neon electric light blue when they are active. The young boy wears a long sleeved white shirt with charcoal suspenders that link to the X-crossed belts of his light blue jeans that are strapped at his waist. Hanging from his neck to often be caught in the breeze that passes is a slightly darker than turquoise scarf carefully wrapped into place. Over his feet are high-top boots designed to appear as converse for both style points and dependability or durability for wear and tear in the heat of battle. Often he will either strap his Katana Arc to his back or more frequently carry it in his left hand. Personality Weiss is often perceived as a careless idiot with poor social skills and a bold and unorthodox approach to his surroundings. When in reality under all of this lies a caring and duty-bound individual who's own personal goal is to fight and defend man-kind or even those who cannot defend themselves from catastrophes or deadly enemies alike. He often drinks heavily having a greater metabolism than mortal men and kicks back to relax whenever he can, often shirking his duties. But when the time comes he usually rises to the occasion to do what needs to be done. As an introvert he prefers isolation and seclusion from others but is growing into a more approachable individual depending on his mood. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Outworlder